


Sold Online?!

by SilverShips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, kuroo is a business man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShips/pseuds/SilverShips
Summary: Kenma is a famous twitch and YouTube streamer and has been secretly a fake girlfriend to countless men through MMOS who buy stiff off his Amazeon wish list.Did he make a mistake this time?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 23





	Sold Online?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the draft idea for this story! I hope to post actual chapters or make it a long one shot. Enjoy till then

Legs crossed pen twirled in mouth while fingers gingerly tap around the mouse in irritation. Kenma’s latest victim was now 30 minutes late. Sure his daily stream was already done and he was lazily saving a good short summary for his fans to support him off stream. But the problem wasn’t that he was done with work today it was that his current virtual victim has already been late a few times prior to this week which is usually a sign that they would be breaking up with his avatar. His intellect was keen again as ‘We need to talk...’ appeared on the screen. 

Typing out fake emotions of hurt to make his avatar believable he watches the other user part ways. Reality wise he’s not upset in the slightest he managed to get over 500,000 yen in product from this latest victim. It allowed him to keep his streaming gig as his job and to think he had to thank that to a drunk Bokuto who dared him to seduce a man online. Kenma was pretty sure he had something that wasn’t an mmo in mind but the results weren’t proof of how amusing it was you can ask what happened to his original coffee table.

Gazing at the screen lost in reminiscences of Bokuto’s reaction to breaking the table that he replaced the next week an ad popped up on his screen. It was able to bring him back to reality and he would’ve closed it if it wasn’t an ad for a new mmo he’s heard all about. ‘Matched in Tartarus’ it was a bizarre title but the fact that it was new and hinted at the possibility of Greek mythology, so he clicks without much hesitation. Hissing slightly as his go to gamer tag is taken he settles for ‘Neko of your dreams’ and skips reading the agreements and hits accept.

No three headed dog to great him as he enters the game? He’s already docking this by a star. The lack of weaponry paired with no class selection was throwing him for a loop, how can you score yourself a desperate man with an avatar if you can’t pretend to have them rescue you from impending doom. Surveying the layout he sees this game’s focus is socializing a repulsive yet fresh challenge to secure a new victim. It didn’t take long for other avatars to approach him yet nothing of promise as he was able to size up the person’s worth just by their avatar it’s a skill he’s secretly proud of. Shockingly tonight the pickings were slim even with a large number of online members currently active. 

Kenma let’s out a frustrating sigh letting his head fall onto the desk until he hears a ping. Slowly rising his eyes back up to his screen this individual’s avatar was alone radiating success without initiating a word. Mentally cheering he sends a quick message to Bokuto who tells him to get some and he does. Whoever was behind this avatar was some suave smooth talker Kenma actually felt his face heat up at one of their lines. Their back and forth was fluid and only came to an abrupt spot at 2am when ‘Bloody Vital’ had to announce he was falling asleep at his computer needing to actually go to bed for work in a few hours.

“I await to see your presence tomorrow evening my sweet irresistible Neko.”

‘Bloody Vital logged off’

Kenma looked away from his screen deciding a quick apartment sweep followed by a jumpstart on his next walkthrough would be the perfect distraction. The following night rolled along as Kenma found himself logging in at the agreed upon time to already see his avatar date there waiting. Another night went by of pleasant conversation but he logged off with a gift off his Amazon wish list this time around. This cycle repeated for a week as the gifts gradually become more expensive. What wasn’t expected was the next meet up after that week the game popped up asking ‘Would you like to match or buy more time’ Kenma selects ‘match’ with no thought to it. Meanwhile a match notification was sent to ‘Bloody Vital’.

“ ‘Neko of your dreams’ has accepted your match. How would your rate our match site?” Kuroo smiles softly to himself as he speaks aloud to himself as he finished signing the paperwork. “Wonderful I found my wife.”


End file.
